


Crush

by Binsung09



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, I don't even know how to tag, Jisung likes Hyunjin, M/M, Minor 2chan, Small, ish, jisung is whipped, so is Hyunjin, soft?, very tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binsung09/pseuds/Binsung09
Summary: Jisung has a crush on Hyunjin, little did he know so does Hyunjin





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> So... Uh... Here's another story cuz I was bored. I don't expect this to be any good cuz I was legit REALLY bored and had nun to do sooo.... Yeah

Chan, Changbin and Jisung were in their dorm trying to write lyrics for a new song. They've been there for about 4 hours and none of them got up and moved. After finishing up his lyrics, Jisung turned Changbin and showed his his lyrics.

  
"hm... I love Hyunjin. I am whipped for Hyunjin. I have a big fat crush on Hyunjin. Hyunjin is so cute. Hyu-"

  
"SHUT UP" Jisung yelled causing both Chan and Changbin to laugh.

"okay, okay" changbin says before reading Jisung's lyrics seriously.

"these are great sungie"

Changbin says "thanks" Jisung replies, going back to work.

"ah ah ah, wait" Chan says

"what?" Jisung asks looking at him

"what is this thing between you and Hyunjin" Chan asked, a small smile creeping up his face. Jisung rolled his eyes and Changbin laughed causing Jisung to glare at him.

"hyung, I've already told you" he says sighing

"well, I have a short memory, remind me" Chan days again.

"I seriously hate you guys" Jisung says before continuing.

"I kinda, maybe like Hyunjin" he says looking down.

"for how long?" Changbin asks

"since the third year of highschool" Jisung says covering his face.

"oh Sungie, it's okay" Chan says

"I hate you guys. You guys make me talk about my feelings but never admit that you both feel something for eachother. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go out with Felix. Goodbye" Jisung said before exiting their shared dorm leaving Chan and Changbin shocked. They looked at eachother and quickly looked away. A blush spread on Changbin's cheek while one crawled up Chan's neck. Jisung walked the halls to find his friends dorm and when he finally got in front if the door, he stopped.

"You can do this, you can do this. It's okay" he said to himself before knocking on the door. The door opened and revealed a tall guy with black hair and glowing eyes ; Hyunjin. Jisung swallowed hard and manages to smile.

"JISUNG!!! What are you doing here?" Hyunjin says pulling him inside. Jisung is so caught up in his thoughts that he barely heard what Hyunjin said but still gives an answer.

"I.. I came.... For... Felix" he says slowly.

"oh, he's in the shower, he'll be right out" Hyunjin said smiling at Jisung. Jisung always loved Hyunjin smile. It always showed the way his eyes formed into crescents. He loved that.

"so how are things with Chan and Changbin" he asked sitting on the couch, Jisung following.

"they're good, so far, they're pretty annoying but I mean... It is them so.. " he answered. Hyunjin giggled and looked over at Jisung. Jisung felt his heart start to beat faster and faster and looked away. He just had the urge to kiss Hyunjin but he turned away. As if on cue, Felix came in the living room were Hyunjin and Jisung were and greeted Jisung.

"hey, Jisung, you made it" he said.

"yeah... I did"

"alright let's get going. See ya later Hyunjin" Felix said waving at Hyunjin, dragging Jisung outside. They got the elevator and rode it down to the first floor. As soon as they got outside, Jisung started freaking out.

"bro, how do I tell Hyunjin that I've liked him since forever and want to fucking kiss him and squish his cheeks and kiss him some more. I CAN'T KEEP THESE FEELINGS INSIDE MUCH LONGER" he said grabbing onto Felix's sweater and shaking him.

"dude, relax... You're freaking out WAAAY too much" Felix said calming Jisung down.

"all you do is, go up to him, tell him you like him.. And run.. Run hard and fast" Felix said while laughing.

"ha ha, very funny. I'm serious lix... I really like him but I'm not sure he feels the same way"

"oof... Then I don't know" Felix said....

"fuck" Jisung and Felix continued walking to wherever they were going and came back after a few hours. It was late and Jisung didn't want to argue with Changbin about how late he came home so he crashed at Felix's dorm.

"here sungie, you could sleep on my bed" Felix offered but Jisung declined.

"No no no, this is your place, you sleep on your bed" he said.

"then where are you going to sleep?" Felix asked

"Jisung, I have a king sized bed, you could sleep on one end and I'll sleep on the other, sounds good?" Hyunjin said out of nowhere. Before he could even respond, Jisung was being dragged to Hyunjin's room.

"here" Hyunjin said.

"uh.. Thanks" Jisung said as well. He climbed up on Hyunjin's bed and stayed in the corner of it even the there was a huge amount of space left. The next morning, Jisung woke up and rushed out of the dorm. It was 9:30 and he had a class soon. As soon as he owned the door, Changbin was already waiting for him.

"well well" Changbin said

"hyung, not now, I have to get ready" Jisung said bolting from Changbin sight. Changbin quickly followed him to his room. Jisung locked himself in his bathroom and took a shower.

"so.... Where were you last night" Changbin asked through the door

"that's not important, hyung" Jisung answerd After a few minutes, Jisung came out of the bathroom half dressed. All he was missing was his hoodie. He began searching for it but stopped when he realized Changbin was still in his room. He turned around and saw Changbin holding it.

"give it to me" Jisung said trying to grab it

"there's something you're not telling me" Changbin said holding his hoodie tighter. "i-... It's nothing, give it to meeee" Jisung whined pulling it.

"guys, what the fuck, hurry up. We have 15 minutes before class, lets go" Chan yelled. Changbin let go of Jisung's sweater with a smirk and walked out of Jisung's room.

"we'll talk later" Changbin said before completely leaving. Jisung let out a sigh and put on his hoodie. He grabbed his bag and walked out the door, joining the two others. They walked out of their dorm and Jisung spotted Felix walking with Hyunjin. His heart began beating faster and he looked away. Felix spotted him and stopped walking and waited for Jisung.

"Jisung!!" he shouted causing Jisung to look forward. He spotted Felix waving at him and Hyunjin smiling. Chan and Changbin looked at Jisung and smiled.

"fuck....." Jisung said under his breath

"hey... Felix" he said. Changbin greeted Hyunjin and they began talking with one and other, walking ahead of everyone Chan catching up with them.

"so... How you holding up after last night?" Felix asked

"He said I could sleep on his bed, but I ended up not sleeping at all. I just stared at him. How beautiful he looked while sleeping. How his breathing sounded so smooth and calm. I just wanted to kiss him Lix" Jisung said.

"damn Jisung.... You're whipped" felix said laughing. Jisung sighed and stayed silent.

"just tell him how you feel" Felix said. Jisung looked at him and laughed.

"You really are crazy. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship ok? We've been friends since third grade, it's my fault for developing feelings for him. What if he doesn't feel the way I feel, it might be awkward" Jisung said.

"(sigh).. Sungie, you worry too much" Felix said. They finally reached campus and went to their classes. First class was really boring for Jisung considering how the teacher wasn't enthusiastic at ALL. His mind kept drifting off to Hyunjin and his cute smile. He snapped back to reality and realized he was getting back a grade. He looked at it and saw D on it. A D? He looked at his teacher that was already long gone and looked back at his grade.

"how the fuck did I get a D... I studied so hard. What the hell" he said. He rested his head on his desk and waited for class to be over. When it finally was, he was one of the first students to exit. He found a quiet corner and stayed there.

"how? A B would've been acceptable but a D? Fuck" He said. He was flipping through the pages of the paper he got back when he heard someone behind him.

"Jisung?" someone called him. He didn't recognize the voice and answered

"yeah?"

"can I sit" the voice said.

"yeah, sure, whatever" he said, to frustrated to even look at who was sitting down. He looked at the person shoes and they looked familiar. He lifted up his head and saw Hyunjin.

"what's wrong?" he added with a concerned look.

"uh.. I.. Uh" Jisung lost his words as he saw Hyunjin. He stared giggling which made Jisung's heart beat even faster than it already was.

"you're cute when you stutter" Hyunjin said poking Jisung's cheek. Jisung tried to control himself. The sudden urge to kiss Hyunjin spread across his mind (again) but he didn't. Instead, he looked away and forced a laugh.

"thank you... I think" Jisung said "so I asked you, what's wrong" Hyunjin asked again.

"(sigh).... I got a D on a paper"

"oof... It's not soo bad" Hyunjin said trying to reassure him.

"I've never gotten a grade like this before, fuck"

"it's okay sungie, the next time you have a paper to do, I'll help you" Hyunjin said placing a hand on Jisung's shoulder. Jisung looked up at Hyunjin and smiled

"thank you"

"JISUNG?" The voice of Changbin yelled. "oh shit" Jisung cursed to himself. Changbin came around the corner and came to a halt.

"oh, sorry to interrupt" he said with a smirk.

"what do you want?" Jisung asked

"oh nothing, I was just looking for you"

"ok" After classes, Jisung headed to his dorm and started his paperwork. Chan and Changbin were supposedly out at the library but Jisung had second thoughts. After a few hours of working, Jisung decided to go out and buy something. On the way, he spotted two of his friends ; Woojin and Minho. Woojin was also with his two little brothers ;  Seungmin and Jeongin

"hey guys" he said waving at them.

"oh, hey Jisung? What's up" Woojin asked.

"nothing much, just came to buy a snack" he said.

"oh, we came to take Woojin hyung's brothers out. They got bored" Minho said

"ah... Seungmin, I didn't see you today? Why?" jisung asked

"eh, I wasn't feeling good, so I stayed home with Woojin hyung"

"ahh, okay" After a few minutes of talking, they said bye to eachother and Jisung continued walking. He hated walking on this street alone. He'd usually come with Chan or Changbin. As he was walking, he heard someone behind him. He didn't hither turning around and continued walking, this time, even faster. The person caught up to him and turned him around, slamming him against a brick wall.

"give me your fucking money" the guy said. Jisung didn't even try to fight back or argue and pulled out his wallet. He took out his money which was completely snatched from his hands. The guy turned around for a second and Jisung pulled out his phone. He quickly dialed the only number he could think of in that moment. The person that would come right away and that wasn't sleeping at this hour, Hyunjin.

"hello? Jisung? You ok?" Hyunjin asked.

"n-no... Please come. I'm by the local store. Hurry" he whispered. He quickly hung up and the guy turned back around.

"so.. You have anything else worth value?" The guy asked

"n-no" Jisung answered looking away.

"you're lying" the guy said grabbing Jisung's face and making him face him.

"hey! Let him go" a voice from the distance yelled. The guy quickly turned around and looked directly in Hyunjin's direction.

"get the fuck out before I fucking kick your ass" Hyunjin said, walking closer. The guy let go of Jisung's face and ran away.

"hey... You okay?" Hyunjin asked. Jisung didn't answer and instead just hugged him. He was so worried something might happen to him that he even forgot he was hugging his crush. Hyunjin quickly wrapped his arms around Jisung and calmed him down.

"it's okay, you're fine" he said calmly. Hyunjin brought Jisung back to his dorm. They sat on the couch in silence. Jisung was still shaken up about what happened and Hyunjin didn't know what to say.

"hey... It's okay... You're safe now" Hyunjin said placing a hand on Jisung's thigh. Hyunjin decided to stay over just in case Jisung needed to calm down. They watched a movie and Jisung ended up knocking out on Hyunjin's chest. Chan and Changbin walked in and spotting the two on the couch. Hyunjin was still awake and greeted them both. He got up carefully trying not to wake up Jisung and went up to them.

"hey Hyunjin" Changbin said.

"hey... Um... Ive been meaning to ask you guys.... Does Jisung know that... I.. Um... Like him?" Hyunjin asked

"no, why?" Chan asked

"because he uh... Someone tried to rob him or something, probably took his money and whatnot but I was shocked when I got a call asking for help. I thought he'd call one of you guys, or even Felix... But why me?"

"he knew that me and Changbin were out and that Felix was sleeping and the only person left was you. Cuz uh, you don't sleep Jinnie" Chan said laughing. Hyunjin nodded and looked back at Jisung

"he's so cute tho" he said

"sure he is" Changbin said slightly laughing.

"he is, look at the way he's just sleeping so peacefully"

"it's great that you think that, but I legit only see him ad an annoying little brother" Chan said causing Hyunjin to laugh.

"how do I tell him I like him?"

"take him in a corner, sit him down,  look in his eyes, then say it" Changbin said.

".... Wow, that's not a bad idea" Hyunjin said

"thanks hyung. See you tomorrow" Hyunjin said before exiting. Changbin felt a hand on his waist and looked at Chan.

"you're cute when you give advice" Chan said. Changbin kissed him and smiled.

"let's go sleep, I'm tired" The next day, Jisung was already sitting at a table, waiting for his friends to come sit down. Hyunjin came first.

"hey uh... Jisung? Can we talk?" he said. Jisung's heart started beating faster and he answers.

"yeah sure... "

"so... Um... " Hyunjin causes and lets out a nervous laugh.

"I... -" he gets cut off by Changbin and Chan walking towards them.

"hey guys" Changbin said sitting next to them "oh, hey hyung" Jisung said.

"fuck" Hyunjin cursed to himself. He waited for after classes and took Jisung in a corner.

"Hyunjin, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" he asked.

"as I was trying to say earlier.... I... Um..... Jisung I like you, a lot... I have for a while... Just thought I should tell you" Hyunjin said looking away.

".... Y-you like me?" Jisung asked, not believing his ears.

"yeah... I do.. " Hyunjin answered

"Hyunjin, I like you too..... Since the third year of highschool. I always wanted to tell you but... I didn't know how" Jisung said. Hyunjin didn't answer and pulled Jisung in a hug. He pulled away and planted a kiss on Jisung's lips. He smiled through each kiss and pulled away.

"so.. We're a thing now?" Hyunjin asked

"of course" Jisung answered.

"let's go tell the others then" A few months had passed since Hyunjin and Jisung have been dating and Hyunjin would help Jisung study, sneaking a few kisses here and there, Jisung watching Hyunjin practice his dancing skills, also... Sneaking a few kissing time to time. They'd cuddle together on days where they weren't busy. They were happy

**Author's Note:**

> That wasn't THAT bad. Notice how this is my first Hyunsung story, HA. I love other ships too lmao  
> Anyways, I hope you somehow enjoyed this crappy story lmao. I wrote most of it at night so... Yeah :)  
> Also if there's typos, woops, my bad


End file.
